


I'm Shorter than Corporal!

by Cheshire_Hearts



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Hearts/pseuds/Cheshire_Hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Hanji's experiments with Eren goes wrong and ends up turning him into a little kid!<br/>*There will be multiple parts too :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I’m Shorter than Heichou!

 

The short man stalked through the halls as if he were a beast on the prowl. Although he was a clean freak he ignored the dust and dirt that had settled into the castle’s hallways and rooms since the last time he had ordered it to be cleaned. At this moment cleaning didn’t really matter, what mattered was finding the boy he was supposed to watch at all times. Damn it, where did he go? Levi thought angrily as his short legs carried him through the wide passages of the useless fortress.

“Oi, Eren, where the hell are you damn brat.” He called out in an agitated voice as he exited the main staircase and walked into the upper floor of the stronghold. He looked around and his glare deepened. “Where the hell is that brat, he wasn’t in the basement or with the other new recruits either and Petra said she hasn’t seen him since lunch.” He mused quietly and began walking down the hallway.

“Oh, there you are Levi,” Hanji yelled as she came out of one of the smaller passageways.

“What is it shit glasses, I’m looking for Eren.” He glared at her, but continued walking down the hallway.

“Um, it’s actually about Eren.” She said and caught up with him in a few strides.

Levi stopped and looked up at her, ”Do you know how long I’ve been looking for him?” He snarled at her.

“Ah haha, well I’m pretty sure I told you yesterday that I’d be borrowing him for a few experiments today, haha,” She laughed nervously.

“Damn it Hanji I’m supposed to keep an eye on him or we’re all in trouble from those spineless pigs.”

“Ah, I know that, but you weren’t around and the experiment I wanted to do had nothing to do with Eren transforming . . . so I figured it would be okay.” She looked down at Levi again and smiled nervously.

“Where is he.” Levi demanded.

“Uh don’t get too mad Levi, but um,” Hanji looked around and then sighed. “You should probably just see for yourself.” She muttered in defeat before turning and walking down the hall she had come from. Levi raised an eyebrow at her, but followed without questioning her further.

. . .

“What have you done shit glasses?” Levi asked after they had entered the room.

“Trust me, this wasn’t supposed to happen Levi, I was just—”

“Shut up, what am I supposed to tell Erwin?!” He turned and glared fiercely at her. He took a step towards her.

“Uh, um, I promise to take full responsibility,” She said quickly and fixed her glasses before they fell off. “It should wear off soon . . . I think.”

“You think! How soon four eyes? Do you know how much trouble we’ll be in because of you? And not just from Er—”

“Wevi Heichoo? What’s wong?” The tinny voice asked from the other end of the room. Levi stopped his advance on Hanji and looked over at Eren. Suddenly feeling too shocked to do anything more.

“Uh, um,” He blinked and stared at the adorable little kid who had managed to get off the chair Hanji had left him on earlier. He attempted to walk over to them, but stepped on his own shirt and fell over. Hanji and Levi stared open mouthed at the kid, too shocked to do anything else.

“E . . . ren?” Levi questioned slowly and took a careful step over to the boy who was still laying flat on his face. The little boy slowly pushed himself into a sitting position and looked accusingly at the floor, as if it had tripped him. A small red mark was visible in between his locks of brown hair and his sea blue eyes shone strangely as he stared at the floor. His shirt was falling off of his shoulders because it was about ten sizes too big for him in his current state.

“Hey, Eren are you okay?” Hanji questioned and walked a little closer to him. He looked up at her and glared at her. “Huh, what’s wrong Eren? Are you feeling well? Does your head hurt?”

“Stupid Hanji!” He yelled with tears in his eyes before he sprang back up. Both Hanji and Levi jumped at his sudden outburst. “Heichoo, Hanji is being mean!” He yelled and tried to run at the stunned Corporal, but he stepped on his shirt again and crashed to the floor.

“Eren!” Levi yelled and rushed over to his fallen comrade. He kneeled next to the little boy and gently picked him up. “Hey brat, are you okay?” He asked trying to remain his normal calm self. Eren looked up at him with teary eyes, Levi noted that the red mark was much brighter than it had been before.

“Wevi Heichoo,” the small boy snuffled as more tears formed in his eyes. Shit, what am I supposed to do?! Levi thought in a slight panic.

“Eren, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Hanji asked kneeling down next to Levi and Eren. The light hit her glasses and caused them to glare menacingly at him.

“Uu . . . wah!” Eren burst into tears at the sight and buried his face into Levi’s chest.

“Oi, Eren stop you’re getting snot all over my clothes. And you, shit glasses, stop scaring him.” Levi snapped and stood up holding Eren to him. “Go find smaller clothes for him if you can.” He said and started walking out of the room with the kid.

“Huh? Hey, hold on a second, Levi!” Hanji stood up quickly and went to chase after them but was stopped when Levi glared at her from over his shoulder. “Oh great, Erwin is not going to be happy with this.” She groaned, but turned around anyways and decided on beginning her new mission.

. . .

Armin yawned and looked over at Jean who was leaning lazily on his left arm. They had finished all of their chores and classes for the day and had absolutely nothing to do until it was time to make dinner. Sure they could be outside with their friends, but both were exhausted from the long days of work that it took to become full fledged members in the Survey Corps.

“Hey, Armin, why are you in here?” Jean asked sluggishly.

“Same reason you are, I’m too tired to do anything else.” Armin answered as the other boy sighed.

“Well you two are depressing.” Both looked up to see Sasha walking in with a thing of hot coffee and a few cups. She set them down for each of the boys and herself before pouring out the light, creamy brown liquid. “This should cheer you all up. There's so much of it in the kitchen and it’s super delicious.” She was practically drooling at the thought.

Jean and Armin looked at each other before grabbing their drinks. Both knew how Sasha could be, they had spent three years together in training, so her crazy food obsessed antics were nothing new.

“You didn’t steal it, did you?” Armin asked her.

She chuckled, “No, I asked one of the senior members of the Corps if I could brew some for you guys and she said it was alright.” Sasha smiled happily and started to drink her cup.

They all drank silently. No one really knew what to talk about and the silence grew awkward until they heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen. Sasha pretty much flew out of her chair while Jean and Armin flinched and looked over at the door separating the two rooms.

“G- guys, wh- what was that?” She questioned.

“How should we know,” Jean snapped and stood up. “Come on, we might as well check it out.”

“Yeah, after you,” Armin said and walked behind Jean while Sasha clung to him like a frightened kitten. Jean slowly opened the door and all three looked in curiously. Their mouths dropped at the sight.

Petra was hurriedly picking up pieces of broken glass while trying to use a towel to clean up the spilt liquid  that was most likely coffee. She was muttering something incoherently while Levi stood staring at her with a strange look on his face. He was holding a small bundle in his arms, but the three couldn’t tell what it was from where they were standing.

“Petra do you need help with that?” Armin asked and started to walk through the doorway. Both Levi and Petra jumped at Armin’s voice and footsteps as he entered the kitchen.

“No we’re fine!” Both said at the same time. Armin stopped and looked at Levi questioningly, something was very strange with the Corporal who was generally calm and unapproachable. It was then when he noticed the bundle was moving and the bright blue eyes of his best friend came to stare at him. His mouth dropped.

“Armin!” Eren screeched happily and tried to struggle out of Levi’s arms.

“Oi, Eren stop that you’re going to fall,” Levi said in a slightly panicked voice as he struggled to keep his grip on the wriggling boy.

“Eren, be careful there’s glass down here!” Petra said and moved to grab him from Levi. Armin stood staring at the scene in front of him before he snapped out of his stupor and quickly moved forward to grab the struggling kid. Eren wrapped his short arms around Armin’s neck and nestled into his friends shoulder and neck.

“What is going on in here?” Jean asked, still not able to believe his eyes.

“It’s a relatively short story,” Levi sighed. “You should ask Hanji, this is her fault.” He pointed over at Eren who was happily resting in the blondes arms.

“Well at least he looks comfy,” Sasha muttered trying to overcome her shock. Jean still stood open mouthed and staring at the little version of Eren. Why is he so cute? He thought, slightly horrified.

“Um, so what were you doing with him down here?” Armin asked, deciding it would be best to just go along with the whole situation for the moment.

“He said he was hungry and it was the only way to stop his crying. He got snot and tears all over me,” Levi grumbled angrily and looked at his shirt in disgust.

“Hey Eren, what do you want to eat?” Armin asked as he shifted the little boy in his arms. This is going to take some time getting used to, he thought as he looked down at his little friend.

“Um,” the dark haired boy looked down at the ground as he tried to think.

“Maybe he wants to drink something first?” Sasha suggested and walked closer to Eren and Armin. The boy looked up at her and then attempted to hide himself in Armin’s short jacket.

“He’s a bit more flinchy than normal right now,” Levi said and walked over to the two.

“Heichoo!” Eren yelled happily and reached out for him. Armin shifted his friend’s weight before he gave Eren over to Levi. I wonder how Mikasa is going to take this, it seems Eren really likes being with Levi. He thought as he watched the boy grin widely as he sat in Levi’s arms.

“What is it you brat?”

“Miwk.”

“Huh?” All five in the room responded.

“I want miwk.” He responded and gave Levi huge puppy-dog eyes that were on the verge of tears.

“Uh, um,” Levi looked at the other’s in the room quickly. “I’m not sure if we have any.” He said slowly.

“But,” Eren pouted. “I reawy want some.” The five stood as still as stone for a few seconds, all of them were shocked at how cute Eren was when he pouted.

“Um, I bet we could find some though,” Jean said taking a step forward. Eren glared at him quickly before turning back to Levi with a teary eyed expression. “Did he just glare at me Armin?” Jean whispered slightly shocked. So even the little Eren hates me, he mused to himself still trying to get over Eren’s change. Armin gave a quick nod in reply to Jean’s question before shifting his eyes around the room once. He didn’t see anything aside from sugar and coffee in the room.

“Eren, I don’t want to upset you, but milk is hard to come by right now. We’ll see what we can do, so stay with Levi Heichou and let Sasha, Jean, Petra, and I go find some for you okay?” Armin explained slowly. Eren nodded his head in approval and everyone relaxed a little.

“I want it right now.” He demanded and crossed his arms.

“They will get, right now,” Levi said and glared at them all.

“Yes sir!” They said in unison before rushing out of the kitchen.

. . .

Armin quickly looked through the cold room trying to find milk for little Eren. Where is some? I know there should be some here! He thought and looked around the room.

“Armin, have you found any?” Jean asked walking over to him from where he had been looking.

“None so far, there should be some here, what else would we use to make the coffee with—” Armin stopped short and looked at Jean.

    “What is it— Oh yeah Sasha made coffee earlier!” Jean said and both boys quickly ran out of the small cellar being careful about the slippery floor.

    “Did you two find any?” Petra asked as they got on ground level.

    “Nothing, but how did you two make the coffee earlier?” Armin asked both of the girls.

    “Um the Corporal doesn’t like his coffee with milk, so I normally make it was sugar and a little cream.” Petra answered a little sheepishly.

    “What about you Sasha?” Jean asked looking at her.

    “Petra made it for me,” she mumbled and looked at her feet.

    “Great,” Jean sighed heavily.

    “Actually, we could probably give him the cream, it would be close enough to milk that he won’t notice the difference.” Armin said smiling at his brilliant plan to outsmart his dumb friend. “It should work on him since it isn’t very bright to begin with.”

    “Or we could just milk a cow,” Sasha stated bluntly. The other three looked at her before looking at each other.

    “Whatever works,” Jean mumbled and shrugged. Sasha lead the way and the other three followed her towards the animal pens.

    “Do we even have a cow here?” Armin asked Petra who looked doubtful herself.

    “Uh, I'm not sure, but it’s worth a shot.”

. . .

    The four stumbled into the dining area next to the kitchen and stopped short at the sight. It was as if they would never get a break from being shocked that day. Levi sat back in his usual seat with his legs crossed and a cup of coffee in his hand. On his lap lay Eren in clothes that actually fit him and a small blanket thrown over his back. Krista, Ymir, Connie, Mikasa, Reiner, Bertholdt, Hanji, Eld, and Gunther all sat around them at the table talking quietly. Everyone looked up at the four disheveled soldiers as they walked in.

    “Heichou, what’s going on here?” Petra asked and stumbled into the room. Aside from coffee cups on the table, there was a slightly smaller one that was completely empty and a tall clear bottle stood next to it. There was a little bit of white liquid left at the bottom, which the four could only guess was milk.

    “Took you long enough to get back, where the hell did you go?”

    “I think you should be asking what they did over that, Heichou,” Eld said with a small smile before he got up and pulled out a few chairs for them.

    “You don’t want to know,” Sasha sounded horrified when she spoke and dropped down into a chair next to Connie. He grinned and gave Sasha a loving pat on the back. She looked at him tiredly before sighing. “And now I’m hungry,” she mumbled and laid her head on the table.

    “You four were taking your own sweet time, and eventually everyone came in and found out, so Oluo went and found Eren milk in the cold box in the kitchen. We decided to send him into town since we only had one bottle and we aren’t quite sure when Eren will turn back to normal.” Levi explained and laid his hand on Eren’s back gently.

    “I’m pretty sure he’ll be back to normal in the morning, but until then Oluo will be in charge of getting Eren milk and Levi will continue to keep an eye on him; although I’m sure you all will help.” Hanji said smiling faintly at everyone. “But for now, I think we should call it a night, Eren’s already asleep.”

“I can’t believe we had milk in here the entire time,” Petra said and sighed heavily. “It was all a waste.”

“What was all a waste?” Krista asked and poured the four cups of coffee and passed them out.

“Since it was Sasha’s idea, I think we should let her explain it.” Jean said with a really creepy smile on his face as he looked towards Sasha.

“Eeep,” Sasha looked at Jean slightly horrified and then felt everyone else in the room looking at her. “W-w-well Petra-san okayed it, s-so she sh-should tell it,” Sasha stuttered out and looked quickly at Petra who was standing near Levi and Eren. Levi looked over at Petra with a raised eyebrow.

“Fine I’ll tell it, even if I’d rather no one find out about it.” She sighed and pulled out a chair next to Eld. “Well everything started when Armin and Jean couldn’t find milk in the cellar and then Sasha thought that if we have a cow then . . .” Petra paused and looked over at the Corporal silently hoping he would see where the story was heading and tell her to stop.

“Well, what happened after that?” Hanji asked leaning forward a little bit with that creepy smile on her face.

“Uh, well we decided to give it a try.” Petra looked down at her feet.

“And how did that turn out for you?” Levi asked and slightly tilted his head so he could see her face a bit better.

“Not well thanks to Sasha,” Jean spoke up suddenly and glared over at a terrified looking Sasha. Petra sighed quietly now that everyone’s attention was focused elsewhere in the room. “If Sasha hadn’t walked up to a bull everything would have been fine.”

“WHAT! I didn’t do that it was you Jean!” Sasha yelled and jumped up pointing at Jean.

“Huh! As if I’d be that stupid!”

“Both of you shit heads shut up or else Eren will wake up.” Levi glared at both of them and they fell silent and sat back down. “Look I’m not too concerned with what you all did; although I was expecting you to go into town to get it instead of trying to milk a cow, but that doesn’t matter at this point. It’s late, so I’ll be taking Eren to bed since he seems happy enough sleeping right now.”

“Where’s he going to sleep?” Armin asked suddenly, “I mean he can’t stay in the dungeon, the damp air down there isn’t good for little kids.”

“He can stay with me until he’s back to normal then.” Levi said and started to stand up. He held Eren carefully with one hand and started to collect the dirty dishes in front of him.

“I’ll take that,” Mikasa said and grabbed every dish out of his hands before walking into the kitchen.

“Now that I think about it, how did Mikasa react to this?” Armin asked and looked over at Levi.

“Not very happily,” he replied.

“We can discuss this in the morning after you all get some rest,” Hanji smiled as she picked up some of the other items off of the table and walked into the kitchen after Krista and Ymir. Armin nodded and finished his coffee before following the others into the cramped kitchen. Levi shifted Eren’s weight in his arms and went to one of the other doors in the dining area that led to a staircase. He began climbing the stairs slowly thinking back on the days occurrence and

hoping that Erwin wouldn’t be too freaked out when Oluo brought him the report and list demanding new supplies.

    Eren mumbled something as Levi opened the door to his bedroom, but he quickly ignored it when he noticed the boy was still fast asleep. He laid the kid on the bed and quickly got ready for bed before turning back to the bed only to find Eren sitting up and staring intensely at him.

    “What is it you brat?”

    “Is this Heichoo’s room?” He asked still staring at Levi.

    “Yeah it is, why?” Suddenly Eren’s face was occupied by a wide smile as he started to giggle madly. “Stop that, it’s time for bed.” Levi said and walked over the his subordinate.

    Eren’s smile quickly turned into a frown, “Don’t want to!” He shouted and went to leap off the bed. Levi caught him easily and put him back on the bed.

    “Eren, it’s time for bed.” He said a again and looked at the kid.

    “No.” Eren said and crossed his arms imitating the Corporal. Levi gave Eren a strange look, Why is he suddenly so cheeky? He used to always listen to what I said, Levi mused silently before shaking his head, his black hair fell partially in front of his eyes. Eren suddenly stared, wide-eyed at the short man.

“What?” Levi asked tilting his head to one side causing his bangs to fall that way. Eren stared at him, slightly mesmerized at the new sight. Is it my hair? Levi asked himself before shaking his head again, this time he watched Eren’s reaction and decided the kid was amused by his hair. “Alright that’s enough for one, we’re going to bed.” Levi walked closer to the bed and went to climb on when Eren glared at him sharply.

“I don’t want to!” He yelled while trying his best to glare at Levi as intensely as he could.

“Do you want to sleep here or with Hanji?” Levi asked. The glare fell away from Eren’s face suddenly as he weighed the two options.

“Fine,” he mumbled as he turned away from Levi and crossed his arms. He sat down and stared at the wall while trying to hide little sobs. Levi sighed and then smirked. He fell face first into his pillow and grabbed Eren. The kid gave a startled yelp and struggled only a little before he went ridged. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren and pulled the covers over them.

“Go to sleep Eren, we’ve had a long day today.” Levi mumbled feeling warm and comfy in his bed.

“But Heichoo, I’m not sleepy.” He whined and turned to face the older man.

“Then close your eyes for a while.” The Corporal muttered already half asleep.

“Okay,” Eren slightly pouted before he curled up next to Levi who was already sleeping. Eren closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eren proves to be more troublesome than anyone thought he would be and Jean realizes that the little kid has it out for him.

Levi moaned tiredly when a ray of harsh light hit his face. He wasn’t ready to get up after the events of yesterday, but managed to force his eyes open so he could check to see if Eren was still asleep. He slowly sat up and found the kid curled up next to where he’d been laying, still fast asleep and drooling.

The man instantly felt anger rise inside of him. No, you can’t just yell at the kid, he told himself and decided to just get out of bed and leave Eren alone to his drooling. The little shit will get up on his own, just leave him be, he kept repeating in his head as he got dressed, trying to ignore the boy. He turned back around when he was finished and found Eren still asleep.

“Hey brat, get up it’s morning,” Levi said and walked over to his bed. The dark haired boy was still a little kid and still drooling away. “Kids are filthy.” Levi muttered and poked Eren gently in the stomach. He made a little squeak, but continued on sleeping. Levi tried again and got the same reaction, so he did it again and again. Eventually, Eren’s face contorted slightly and he turned away from the nuisance.

The Corporal looked down at the kid, why is poking him so amusing? he thought and placed a knee on the bed. He leaned over and poked Eren’s cheek this time to see what he would do. The boy groaned and lazily hit his cheek where Levi had poked it. Levi almost laughed at the boys reaction. He did it again, making Eren groan in irritation and attempt to snuggle under Levi’s pillow.

“Come on Eren, it’s time to wake up and eat lazy brat.” Levi said and began tickling his sides and stomach. The boy tried to squirm his way out of, but ended up in a giggling fit as he woke up. Levi stopped after Eren began to squeal happily. “Come let’s get you ready.” He said as Eren continued to giggle uncontrollably. Levi picked him off of the bed and held him carefully against him.

“But I don’t wanna Heichoo!” The boy said and frowned fiercely.

“Oh? Should I tickle you again?” Levi asked and held Eren out in front of him so he could look at the kids eyes go wide. “Now let’s get that drool off of your face.” He said and placed Eren on the top of the small desk he kept in his room. He grabbed a cloth and went to wipe Eren’s face when the glared at him again.

“I can do it myself!” He yelled at the older man and crossed his arms. Levi looked at him a little bit in shock, but handed the cloth to the boy who decided to just rub it over his entire face. “See! I can do it too!” He said and grinned.

Levi raised an eyebrow at the boy. “So you’re fine with having drool on your forehead now?” Eren frowned but handed the cloth back to Levi and let his caretaker clean his face. Levi gently wiped off all of the drool from the kids face before throwing the cloth into the basket with his clothes from the day before. He grabbed the clothes that Krista had managed to alter enough to fit Eren temporarily while Oluo was out getting them supplies from town.

Eren followed Levi’s every movement and frowned when he saw the clothes in Levi’s hands. “I don’t wanna!” Eren scowled and crossed his arms.

“Then do you want to run around in your night clothes and get made fun of by Jean?” The Corporal asked and raised an eyebrow at the boy. Eren seemed to ponder the thought for a few seconds before he started to pull off his clothes. When he had finished striping, the boy turned and faced Levi and just stared at him. Sighing Levi unfolded the shirt and helped Eren pull it on before handing the kid his pants.

When he finished, Eren looked up at Levi and raised both arms into the air. Levi looked at him curiously, but didn’t move at all. Eren pouted, but kept his arms in the air. I wonder how long that little brat can do that for, Levi thought and kept looking at the boy.

“Heichoo, you’re supposed to pick me up!” Eren half whined and yelled. The man looked at him curiously again.

“And you think I’ll just carry you everywhere? You have legs to walk with.”

“But yestewday you cawied me evewywhere!” Eren whined and started to stomp his feet.

“Fine, but this is the last time, got that?” Levi said with a sigh as Eren nodded his head quickly. He picked the boy up and left his room to go get coffee so he could wake up more. He wasn’t a morning person, and this morning hadn’t been an easy one with Eren fusing about everything. “Are you hungry?” He asked as he descended one of the many staircases.

“Yeah! I could eat a whole horse!” Eren said excitedly.

“I don’t think you could fit that much in your stomach, Eren.”

“But I could!” The boy protested as they rounded the corner. Out of no where Petra appeared and nearly ran into the two.

“Eek, sorry Levi Heichou! I didn’t see you there.” She said quickly.

“It’s fine, just be more careful.”

“I will be!” She said and then noticed Eren hugging Levi’s neck. “Oh you have Eren with you.”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?” Levi said and started to walk around her.

“I don’t know, he seems like the type to get up and get food on his own.” Petra said smiling at Eren.

“The exact opposite actually,” Levi muttered and shifted the boys weight to his other arm.

“You’re even carrying him too.” Petra said and walked after them. “Can I carry you Eren?” She asked and smiled at him.

“No way! I want Heichoo to cawy me!” He then stuck his tongue out and Petra before he tried to hide in Levi’s jacket.

“Eren!?” Petra yelled, feeling completely useless and rejected. Levi suppressed his laughter and kept walking to the kitchen leaving a stunned Petra in the hallway.

“Well that wasn’t very nice,” Levi said to Eren.

“But Heichoo it’s true!”

“Don’t you ‘but Heichou’ me, even if it’s true you should be nicer to your squad mates and comrades.” Levi started to lecture him, but quickly saw the kid wasn’t paying too much attention to him and stopped. He walked into the kitchen and put Eren on the ground. “Alright, what do you want, I’ll make it for you.”

“Wevi Heichoo can cook?” Eren asked, his eyes going wide.

“Yeah, I can cook, brat.” Levi watched the kids face light up with admiration. “Well?” He asked and watched Erens face change as he thought of what he wanted to eat.

“Cake!” He yelled.

“It’s breakfast, you can’t eat cake for breakfast.” The man tried to explain and sighed. I should’ve known this was going to happen, he thought and looked at Eren as he frowned. At that point in time, Armin and Sasha walked into the kitchen and found two in a stare off. Eren noticed Armin and ran to him, grabbing onto the boys jeans as he ran into the blonde's legs.

“Amin, Wevi Heichoo won’t make me cake for breakfast!” Eren yelled and started to pout. Armin kneeled on the ground and put his hand on Eren’s head comfortingly.

“Levi’s just worried about you Eren, it’s not good for you too eat cake first thing in the morning, right Sasha?” Armin looked over at.

“Wait, can he really cook?” sasha asked and looked at the Corporal.

“Yes I can,” Levi replied and glared at her.

“That’s so cool!” She said and smiled brightly at him. She kneeled quickly next to Eren, spooking him slightly. “Hey Eren, if Heichou is willing to make you anything, why don’t you ask him if he can make you some eggs, I think we just got some fresh ones in this morning.”

“Yeah, that’s a great idea, Sasha.” Armin smiled back at her. “What do you say, Eren?” All three looked at the little boy, who was trying to decide whether or not he should glare at them or pout.

“I want cake.” He pouted and crossed his arms.

“Why don’t we start with some milk?” Levi offered and walked to the cold box. He opened it and found what he was looking for quickly. He pulled out one of the smaller cups they had and turned back towards Eren who had started to drool again. Both Sasha and Armin looked slightly horrified. “Eren, stop drooling now.” Levi said and glared at. The kid quickly wiped it away and ran for the door into the eating area, only to find out he couldn’t reach the door handle.

The short man followed him and opened the door for him as Armin grabbed a few plates and some bread. Sasha grabbed the tea pot and started to brew the new tea that Oluo had brought back that morning with the milk and a few other items for Eren. She quickly followed the others into the dining hall and placed everything down at the end of the table as Armin helped Levi get the short kid under control. Once they had grabbed Eren and put him on a chair, Armin poured some of the milk into a cup and placed it within the boys reach. Levi split the bread in half and placed it on the two plates before sliding one in front of Eren.

Once the two were situated, Armin turned to Sasha. “We should be getting back to work now.” He said and watched as Sasha’s face fell. She slowly nodded and let Armin lead the way out of the dining hall. Levi kept a close eye on Eren as he ate, he decided that after they finished eating he would take Eren to Hanji and see if they could figure this out before Erwin arrived later that day.

. . .

“What do you mean you can’t do anything?” Levi asked Hanji as she fixed her glasses on her nose.

“It’s exactly that, I don’t know if anything will work, and besides it’s not that bad that he’s this small. I’m pretty sure he can still shift, and not too many people know about him getting smaller, it could actually work out.” She said and picked up the notebook she’d been using to write down the previous day’s and night’s occurrences. “I know it’s a lot to ask you to do, but Eren is your responsibility, Levi, and Erwin might have better ideas than I do about this, but it’s too risky to just start experimenting on him. Besides it seems he doesn’t like me too much.”

“It’s your god damn glasses that freak him out.” Levi said crossing his arms and shifting his weight to one foot. “It looks like he gets along fine with Moblit, so I’ll leave him here with you two and go work with my squad. I’ll come get him before Erwin shows up.”

“Alright if you insist, but why not take him with you? He seems to like Petra too.”

“Yeah, but we have work to do and things to go over, Eren would just be a distraction.” Levi sighed and watched as the little kid sprang forward and attempted to tackle Moblit.

“Well, at least he’s as feisty as ever.” Hanji said and smiled as Eren tried to fight Moblit. He chuckled until Eren bit his arm and started to making roaring noises.

“Eren that’s enough, come here.” Levi called and took a few steps forward. Eren looked quickly at Levi before he turned and sprinted towards the Corporal.

“Heichoo lookout! The evil titan will eat you!” Eren yelled and hid behind Levi’s legs. Hanji looked between Moblit and Eren for a moment before she burst out laughing. Eren glared at her and stuck his tongue out at her.

“That’s not very nice,Eren.” Levi said as he gently hit the back of Eren’s head.

“But it’s troo! They’ll both eat us!” Eren screeched and pulled at Levi’s pants.

“I wouldn’t be concerned about Moblit, but the one with the glasses might eat you.” Levi said and knelt by the boy. Eren instantly grabbed onto Levi’s jacket and refused to let go.

“I don’t wanna stay with ‘em! Take me with you!” Eren pouted and stomped his feet. Levi looked back at hanji, who was trying her best to not laugh at them, she shrugged her shoulders.

Sighing, the older man picked up the boy and turned to face Hanji. “I guess I’ll just take him with me then.”

“Yeah, I think it would be easier, I have the feeling he’d try to run away from Moblit and I.” Levi nodded and walked out of the room, Eren was grinning like an idiot as he held onto Levi’s short jacket.

Levi walked down more flights of stairs and eventually ended up in the stables where his squad was getting their horses ready. The four looked up from where they were and noticed Eren.

“I thought you said you were leaving him with Hanji?” Eld said as he tightened his horses cinch. “I mean we can’t take him with us.”

“I was going to, but Eren started to attack Moblit and he would cry every time Hanji got close to him.” Levi sighed and handed him over to Petra so he could tack up his own horse.

“Why didn’t you want to stay with them Eren?” Petra asked as she held him. He snuggled into her jacket and giggled.

“‘Cos Heichoo is so cool! And not scary and mean!” Eren said happily and held onto Petra tightly.

“Is that so?” Eld said and walked over to Petra and Eren. “The what about us?” He asked.

“Peta is cute and nice!” Eren said happily and stared up and the redhead. She blushed slightly before squeezing Eren and rubbing her cheek against his hair. He giggled happily, but ignored the other three men. Levi looked over at them and sighed.

“Petra, where are the other new recruits, the ones that know Eren?” Gunther asked her.

“Um they should be practicing with 3DMG right now.”

“Maybe we could see if they can keep an eye on him.” He offered and looked over at the Corporal.

“That could work,” Levi said and turned toward them. “Petra can you take him there and ask if they don’t mind watching him? Preferably Armin, I know Eren likes him and listens well to whatever he says.”  
    “Sure, I don’t mind.” She responded and began to walk away from them.

“Where are we goin’?” Eren asked and looked up at Petra before he looked behind them at the others.

“We're going to go see some of your other friends.” She smiled at him warmly.

“Like Amin and Mikasa?” He asked and looked at her curiously.

“Yup.” She chimed and quickly carried Eren away from the stables.

. . .

“Ow!” Jean yelled and looked down at the little brat. Somehow he got stuck with watching over Eren. Petra had come over and had practically thrown the kid at him, saying something about not being able to watch him for a few hours and their squad needed better babysitters than Hanji and Moblit. So she gave Eren to Jean, since they had been trainee’s together and knew each other. He tried to tell her that Eren and him didn’t get along well, but she had already started to rush away, yelling something about how it wasn’t for very long.

So far, it was terrible. At first Eren hadn’t been that bad, he’d just glare at Jean and ask where Armin or Mikasa were. Eventually he asked for Sasha, saying she was cooler and nicer than someone with a horseface. Jean had flicked the little kids head for that one. It was after that incident when Eren started to get a bit more violent and began kicking or biting Jean.

“Ow!” He said again as Eren bit his hand. “Would you stop that!” Jean jumped up from where he’d been sitting. The dark haired boy glared fiercely at  him. “I’m sorry they aren’t here yet, but just calm down, Armin and Mikasa will be here soon.”

“You alweady said that!” Eren screamed and ran at Jean. It was then the older boy decided he hated little kids, especially a little Eren. He was a lot more violent than he normally was. Jean ran a little ways away from the kid and jumped onto one of the rails of the fence nearby. He was almost certain he was safe up here.

“Stop it, just calm down, it’s only been like five minutes since Petra left.” Jean said and hunched his shoulders, this totally sucks, why do I have to watch him, he thought and looked down at the scowling kid. “Your face will get stuck like that if you keep scowling.” Jean teased him, feeling rather safe on the top rail.

“Is that why you have a stupid face!?” Eren yelled, furrowing his brow more.

“Hah?” Jean said and looked at the kid. He shook his head and looked behind him. He saw Reiner and Bertholdt walking towards him slowly. Yes! A way out of babysitting the little terror! Jean thought happily. “Reiner! Bertholdt! Come here!” Jean yelled and felt something grab at his boot. He looked down to find Eren climbing up towards him. He yelped and quickly pulled his foot away from Eren.

“What is it Jean!?” Reiner yelled, he had started to jog after hearing Jean yelp. He watched as Jean started to pull his long, thin legs up onto the higher rails, trying to avoid something below him.

“Is that uh, Eren?” Bertl asked as he jogged a bit to keep up with his friend. Reiner noticed the little kid climbing up the rails after a panicking Jean and sighed heavily.

“Yeah, it would appear so,” He said and ran a little faster. He reached the rail before Bertholdt did and plucked Eren off of the railing. “Are you okay Jean?” He asked and held onto a wriggling Eren.

“I am now, thanks.” He huffed out and looked suspiciously at the kid.

“Why do you, uh, have Eren?” Bertholdt asked as he stopped next to Reiner.

“Petra asked me to watch him until Armin and Mikasa got back.”

“Oh,” both said and looked and looked at each other.

“Ow!” Reiner yelled and looked down at Eren. “He bit me.” He said and let Bertholdt take the thrashing kid.

“Welcome to the club,” Jean said sighing.

“What’s wrong Eren?” Bertholdt asked him nervously.

“I want Heichoo!” The kid screeched and then pouted. Both Jean and Reiner looked confused, but Bertl decided to just go with it.

“Um, I’m not sure where he is right now, but, um, we could go looking for him?” He said held Eren carefully. “Does that sound okay?”

Eren thought for a moment and looked up at Bertholt. “Okay, do you know where Wevi Heichoo is?”

Reiner stepped in when he saw that Bertholdt was getting more and more confused. “Not right now, but we can go looking for him.”

“Uh, by we you mean you and Bertl right? I don’t have to go with you, do I?”

“He is your responsibility right now Jean,” Reiner said and looked at him.

Jean sighed, “fine, I’ll go with you.” The three looked at each other before looking back to Eren who was grinning widely. This is going to be a long day, Jean thought and sighed again as he followed Bertholdt and Reiner towards the stables at Eren’s command.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, this took longer than I thought it would :P but I finally finished this chapter! Yay!


End file.
